The present invention relates to the field of application of tubes made of plastics containing viscous materials such as, for example, various pastes and creams (cosmetic and medical), different lubricants for technical use, and others as well, and more particular, to the field of squeezing viscous materials out of tubes made of plastics.
As it is well known tubes made of plastics, unlike metal tubes, assume their original form immediately after the compression pressure exerted on said tubes is released. This feature of tubes made of plastics prevents the tube contents from being completely taken out from said tubes. As a result up to 10% of valuable materials are thrown out together with an used tube.
Devices designed for squeezing viscous materials out of tubes made of plastics are known, for example, "Tube Squeezing Device" (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,636, cl 222-102). But all the existing devices, designed for this purpose, are expensive, present difficulties in fabrication and are not convenient in use. For said reasons such devices are not attractive to customers buying various viscous materials in tubes made of plastics.
By the present invention a device comprising two frames, secured together with a hinge axle, a squeezing roll, a sleeve and a spring is proposed.
The proposed device features the following advantages:
low cost of production;
simplicity of design and ease of fabrication (see FIG. 2-FIG. 8);
convenience in use;
complete squeezing-out of viscous materials contained in a tube made of plastics (see FIG. 10, FIG. 11).